User blog:Willbachbakal/Co-Op Enemies: Security Camera
Security Cameras in the BioShock series are more environmental puzzles than actual enemies. However, being static and all it's fairly easy to take care of them once you've hacked your first Camera. In a co-op situation, the added help of a teammate would make this enemy type even easier to beat. To remain fresh the Security Camera needs to be able to keep the players on their toes, and become less predictable in general. Research Bonuses Awarded at random: *'Increased Camera Response Time Versus Players' *'Instant Hack Versus Security Cameras' (with bonus) *'Increased Hacked Camera Alarm Time' Changes: Stage One None really to propose. There was this issue where I wasn't able to repair damaged Security Cameras with Handyman, though that may have been a bug. If not, then Security Cameras need to be repairable. Evolution: Stage Two As with my singleplayer iteration, the next step in the Security Camera's evolution should be giving it the ability to move. In addition to the typical Security Camera model you'd encounter Patrol Cameras, hovering versions of their predecessors which'd move across a fixed route, occasionally stopping to scan the area around them. This'd also give them the ability to follow one of you around if you set off its alarm, guiding all hostile Bots towards you and attracting the attention of other nearby enemies. As a counter, Patrol Cameras should be pretty noisy, so while you can still get jumped you can somewhat anticipate an approaching Camera and prepare accordingly. Evolution: Final Stage Up to here, while becoming harder to predict you'd still be able to detect a Security Camera by sound only, and lest it spots you you could do whatever you please while outside its field of view. To counter this, Security and Patrol Cameras should also be able to master the power of sound. Cameras would block all ambient noises and music in their range, and while near them the sound of your actions (movement, attacks, and the like) would be amplified, and would reverberate across the area. Producing too loud a sound, such as when falling or shooting would turn the attention of the Camera towards the source of the noise. However, if you hack the Camera it'll do the same to your enemies as well as muffle you and your partner's sounds if in its range, allowing you to lose (and lure) pursuing foes. Also, different actions would produce different levels of sound. Falling would attract attention proportionately to the distance fallen, and melee attacks and interactions with Vending Machines should be silent. Guns would produce varying levels of sound, in accordance with the sound you'd hear as well as the upgrade/ammo type chosen if the latter is silent. Projectiles, on the other hand, would make no sound when thrown or shot but would only attract attention where they land. Likewise, Plasmids would only make a sound where their effect takes place, and so with varying levels of noisiness. So that's it for the Security Camera. After a hundred-and-then-some blog posts, this is the first time I mess up while publishing it. In any case, this gives me the occasion to move onto the Splicers! Any thoughts? Back to the enemies section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts